youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mumkey Jones
Mumkey Jones is a pseudo anime YouTuber who joined youTube in 2016. He makes comedy videos like Top 10 Anime Villains where he includes Hillary Clinton, and Mumkey's Anime Reviews: Corey In The House, among many others. He has four channels in total; Mumkey Jones is his primarily anime review comedy channel, Mumkey Jones 2 is his side channel for additional comedy, such as vlogs with his friends, random gaming, and other stuff, Mumkey's Gaming Expedition is his primary gaming channel, and Mumkey's Countdown to Suicide'''is his primary vlog channel. He was also a member of the '''Pro Crastinators Podcast before being kicked out by Digibrony which subsequently caused him to end the Insufferable Social Media Argument. He stars in Mumkey and Manimal's Movie Missions where he reviews movies along with Manimal. Comedy Mumkey videos consist of jokes about suicide, death, being raped, autism and other forms of dark humor. He can be over the top at times but he still tries to not fully break character. On the other hand he still makes serious videos such as "Mumkey's anime reviews:Depression". Channels #Mumkey's Gaming Expedition #Mumkey's Countdown to Suicide Friends *Munchy Shatsky *Rebel Pixels *LethalAuoraMage *Sheepover *Bedhead Bernie *Assburger *Rusty Cage *Mumkeys Grandma *Cream man *Mr meat man Ex-Friends *Digibro *Hippocrit *Mother's Basement *BestGuyEver *Ben Saint *My Japanese Animes *TheDavoo *Uncle Alex *Alexa *Jumkey Videos Mumkey Jones On his main channel, Mumkey Jones primarily does a comedy series known as Mumkey's Anime Reviews, where he either reviews in a comedic fashion something that isn't actually an anime, like Corey In The House, reviews an actual anime in a comedic fashion, or does a top list, such as Top 10 Anime Villains, and includes Hilary Clinton, or Top 10 Anime Heroes, and includes Hank Hill from King of the HIll. Mumkey's Anime Reviews Mumkey Jones 2 On his second channel, Mumkey Jones does a lot of various, random content, typically in a comedic fashion, such as movie reviews, live reacting to certain anime, among other things. Mumkey's Gaming Expedition On his third channel, Mumkey Jones primarily does let's plays of various games, typically with a comedic slant to theom, like with all the rest of his content. Let's Plays Mumkey's Countdown to Suicide Simply put, Mumkey's fourth and final channel is his vlogging channel, where he does random vlogs every once in awhile, as well as the occasional livestream. Podcasts The Pro Crastinators Podcasts Podcasts Insufferable Social Media Argument(left) Mumkey & Manimal's Movie Missions The Pro Crastinators (kicked out) Is it kino? Patreon Mumkey Jones' Patreon Introduction I'm Mumkey Jones, and I'm making videos to promote autism awareness on YouTube. These days terms like "autist" and "retard" are thrown around as criticisms. That's not okay. With my YouTube videos, I intend to prove that there is nothing wrong with being autistic or retarded. Whether I'm reviewing a popular anime like Cory in the House or I'm dissecting the media's response to the Elliot Rodger massacre, my videos are shifting the narrative so that the world understands that we aren't the problem, THEY ARE. And your monetary contributions help me buy my depression medication, so that helps. Tier Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##'Top Tier Autist': You will be considered a top tier autist and you will be able to brag about this to friends. #$2 or more per month ##'Executive Producer': Your name will be featured in the credits of major videos. #$5 or more per month ##'A Peak Behind the Curtain': You get access to behind the scenes videos plus your name in the credits. #$10 or more per month ##'Make Mumkey a Muppet': I will record a private voice message for you. Up to 100 words. Plus you get the other stuff. #$25 or more per month ##'Chemotherophy': There will be a private Google Hangout once a month where you can talk to me and ask me questions and shit along with the other people. #$50 or more per month ##'A Literal God': You can choose a topic for me to review/discuss in a future video. The video could be anywhere from 5 minutes to half an hour depending on how passionate I feel about it. Plus you get the other tiers too. #$100 or more per month ##'Let's Chat/Collab': You can have a private 1 on 1 skype call with me for about an hour each month, plus all the stuff from the other tiers. Or I'll appear in one of your videos or something, or both, I don't care. #$1,000 or more per month ##'Nobody Will Do This': I'll fly out to your house and we can do whatever you want. Drink, play games, murder me in my sleep, the possibilities are truly endless! Stretch Reward Goals #$500 or more per month(REACHED) ##I want to buy better sound equipment to prevent this GODDAMN ECHO. #$1,000 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##This will be my full time job, and that'd be cool as shit. #$3,000 or more per month(NOT REACHED) ##I'll make a movie and it'll be the worst thing you've ever seen. External Links #Patreon #Facebook #Subreddit #Fiverr Gallery Mumkey Jones1.jpg Mumkey Jones2.jpg Mumkey Jones3.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers